Gaaran Hyuga
'Approval:' 1/13/14, 11 feats, Razzesilverblood v3.1 'Appearance and Personality' He is very sarcastic, and humorous but he also doesn't like seeing people het hurt for no reason. He is also very helpful willing to help anyone he comes across. He has spiky red hair and has the natural Hyuuga eyes. He also wears a robe kind of like Amon's robes (from Legend of Korra) but black with a red trim. He wears a mask the his father used to wear during combat. Theme song: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BSLPH9d-jsI Gaaran3 by natsutanaka-d6xpybo.jpg Gaaran2 by natsutanaka-d6xpyby.jpg Gaaran by natsutanaka-d6xpycg.jpg Amon_lider.png|Gaaran in combat gear and mask. thumb_big_other_44c9394ff2982788c5575dfc289edbe3.jpg|Gaaran in combat gear and mask. Foto_bebé_dragón.jpg|Smaug (Baby mode) baby_dragon.gif|Smaug (Baby mode) ExVeemon_b.jpg|Smaug (Normal mode) vector___exveemon__by_theraccoonprince-d4zvfke.png|Smaug (Normal Mode) red_eyes_black_dragon_render_by_id_zeta-d56uryk.png|Gaaran's Dragon Smaug (Full Power) Red.Eyes.Black.Dragon.full.148448.jpg|Gaaran's Dragon Smaug (Full Power) 'Stats' (Total:87) ''' '''Strength: 17 Speed: 14 Chakra Levels: 13 Chakra Control: 14 Endurance: 10 ''' '''CP: 105 Banked: 1 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Fire Release--->Sand Release ' '''Genin 2: Byakugan ' 'Chunin: Dragon Blood ' 'Jonin: Taijutsu Specialist: Gentle Fist ' 'S-Rank: N/A (Lava Release) ' 'Kage Rank: N/A (Incarnate) ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 11 Banked feats: 0 'Byakugan:' # Charkra Visison - Allows user to see chakra and chakra points within someone's body. (5 CPt) # 360 degree and X-ray vision - 5 CP/round # Gentle Fist- Allows use of Hyuga-style taijutsu that disrupts the victim's chakra pathways. 5 CP/use, which deteriorates 10 CP of the victim's chakra if hit. (Requires chakra vision feat). (5 CP) # Kaiten - User spins and pushes out chakra to make a great defensive spinning vortex. 10 CP for a short burst, 20 CP for a longer lasting defense (latter requires minimum CC of 13) # Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists (40cp/ seals 20cp (10cp per fist that hits)) Sand Release: # Sand Bullet - 'The user forms a small sphere made of sand and compresses it to increase its hardness. The sphere can strike opponents with such speed and force that it knocks them unconscious. He can also change its trajectory, to strike down multiple targets. (20cp) # '''Desert Layered Imperial Funeral (Giant Layered Sand Burial) '- The user covers there target with several successive layers of chakra infused sand, before compressing it into the form of a huge pyramid which acts to imprison the target upon its completion. The Prison is extremely hard to break out of, if even, making it a very powerful binding jutsu. (40cp/20cp Maintain) '''Dragons Blood: #'Dragons Blood' - The user gains dragon eyes and the whites of their eyes go black. It increases strength by 5 (10 per round) #'Dragons wing- '''The user grows large wings to fly with this (10 to initiate and 5 per turn used for flight) 'Stats & Other: # '''+5 Stats # +6 Stats Equipment *(3) Sand Gourd *(3) 1xChakra Pill *(4) 2xFuma Shuriken Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 54500 * Ryo spent: 50000 (RU swap Fire Release-->Sand Release) * Ryo left: 4500 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 64' *'QP earned this week: 4/12' *'Banked: 4' *'Reset Day: Sunday' S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 6 ' For the Nightmares have Ended (4qp)(12/30/13) Last Whisper (4qp)(12/30/13) The Pursuit of Bandages (2qp)(1/2/14) Liege Lord Balen (0qp)(1/3/14) Jonin_RU (4qp)(1/7/13) Bandit Problems (4qp)(1/11/14) 'B-Rank: 15 ' That Is a Bear O.o (3qp)(12/11/13) Missing-Nin Hunting (4qp)(12/14/13) Hunting Hunters! (4qp)(12/16/13) Testing the New Generation (4qp)(12/17/13) Blondy and the Silent (0qp)(12/21/13)(Chunin RU) Stephen King's Nightmare 2 (4qp)(12/22/13) Into the Arena (3qp)(12/22/13) That Iron Door -.- (2qp)(12/28/13) Caught the Bandaged Nin (0qp)(1/3/14) Stop the Assasin! (2qp)(1/4/14) Bandit Trouble (4qp)(1/5/14) Dinosaurs in the Trees (0qp)(1/8/14) The oni and the sake hall (0qp)(1/9/14) Eijis Super Fun (0qp)(1/9/14) Green Goblin (0qp)(1/10/14) 'C-Rank: 3 ' Bandit Raid and stuff (4qp)(12/17/13) The Dragon (0qp)(12/19/13) Hyperion's Dream World (0qp)(1/8/14) 'D-Rank: 0 ' 'Raids: 0 ' 'Other: 18 ' Enter: Brock!(1qp)(12/9/13) Sword-Play (1qp)(12/10/13) A-Hunting we shall go (1qp)(12/8/13) Traveling in Bird Country (1qp)(12/11/13) The Hyuga House (1qp)(12/13/13) The Hotsprings (0qp)(12/16/13) The Barkeep (0qp)(12/16/13) King Under the Mountain (1qp)(12/22/13) Searching for our Friend (1qp)(12/22/13) Mrokeii and Gaaran vs Celeste (1qp)(12/26/13) Gaaran vs Mrokeii (0qp)(12/21/13) And a Happy New Year (1qp)(1/1/14) Making Friends (1qp)(12/30/13) Late at Night (1qp)(1/6/14) Its Cold Outside (1qp)(1/5/14) Surprising (0qp)(1/9/14) The Hardest Part (0qp)(1/9/13) Viva La Vida (0qp)(1/10/14) '''History and Story Is a decendet of Naruto and Hinata. He is named after Gaara as his parents like the name and he has red hair. His parents were killed by memebers of the Akatsuki and he has been a moving from village to village. He takes a lot more after his Hinata then Naruto. 'Relationships' 'Nenshou Natsuin : '''Gaaran's sensei and best friend who he looks up to. 'Yami Nara : 'The nicest person Gaaran has meet. She is his girlfriend and her kindess reminds him a lot of his mother. 'Zumoni : 'A friend of Gaarans 'Ryuu Uzumaki : 'Gaaran's long lost cousin 'Mitsugaki Hashiroki : 'A good friend Gaaran's who he looks up to a little bit. 'Tanyu Uzumaki : 'His employer and a crazy. 'Tiburan Momochi: 'Someone Gaaran sees from time to time and has kick ass hair. 'Uzumaki Mrokeii : '''Gaaran's rival and one of his best friends. '''Smaug (Paarthunaux) : '''Gaarans dragon companion who talks to him through his mind. Since he left the his peak on the mountain he lost some of his power and regressed to a medium sized dragon about the size of Akamaru. Category:Character Category:Konohagakure